Have You Ever Wondered?
by Zanna's-Flying-Mushroom
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is fairly certain that he is gay - but, to be absolutely sure of his sexuality, he decides to test it. The test-subject of his affection? Naruto Uzumaki. SasuNaru, AU, One-shot. Fluff. Woot.


**Hi there! If you clicked on this story, it must mean that you like SasuNaru! Welcome, and I hope you enjoy!**

**If you clicked on this by accident, or you were just curious, i must warn you that this is a YAOI FLUFF ONESHOT, which means that it is BOYS LOVE, or GAY LOVE! If this disturbs you, please leave. If it doesn't, welcome!  
**

**If you do know what this is, and if you are a hater of YAOI, than I suggest that you LEAVE! I do not take kindly to hate-reviews or flames, so LEAVE!**

**Now:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot (c) me**

**ENJOY!!! ^o^  
**

* * *

"Have you ever wondered if you're gay or not?"

That's the question I get asked on a daily basis by the little thought monster lurking within the depths of my brain.

Do I ever answer it?

No.

Do I even know how to answer it?

You could probably guess, no.

Unless you're lacking in the brain department and haven't realized who it is that is saying this yet, you probably already know that I, this person thinking these words right now, am Sasuke Uchiha.

You may have also guessed who, exactly, my doubts of my sexuality are created by. If you haven't, well, then I'll tell you.

It's Naruto Uzumaki, of course.

And, though I'm sure you already know, Naruto Uzumaki is my rival; my beautiful, sexy, _adorable_ rival.

Oh shit, what am I saying?

I mean, he's my annoying, klutzy…Oh screw this.

Ya' see what I'm talking about here?

This stupid blonde teen- who just so happens to be lying down in the grass right next to me- is the reason for all of my problems.

And my problems are?

Well, in case it didn't stick when I said it the first time, it's whether or not I'm gay, of course!

So, how do you think I feel about this situation?

Well, on a scale of one to ten, I'd probably rate this a 5 ½ (which means I'm frustrated, but not too frustrated- somewhere in-between).

You see, I've always _kind_ of wondered about my sexuality, courtesy of the internet and family relations. When I was little I knew that something was going on between my brother, Itachi, and his friend Shisui (authors note: Is that how you spell it? I'm not sure myself). Though, at the time, I was too young to comprehend what exactly it was that was going on between them. The internet helped me with that, and even when I figured out what exactly the difference between heterosexuality and homosexuality was, I didn't find it repulsive or anything; in fact, I kinda…well, thought it was cute?

Oh god, how in the world can I say that! It was not cute at all!!

…Well, actually, yeah, it was. Whenever I saw how…happy they were together, I would get this warm feeling in my chest and would feel all happy inside.

I also wished, and still do, that I could experience that kind of love and happiness.

Now, I know, why couldn't I have this same happiness with a member of the opposite gender?

Well, I've just…never really been attracted to girls, ever since I was little. Not to say, of course, that I was attracted to boys either; I just didn't feel that way for **anyone**.

That was, of course, until this little ray of sunshine appeared in my life. Naruto just kind of has this…aspect about him. He makes you want to love him, even if it's against your better (or not) judgment.

So yes, I have been wondering about my sexuality; a lot.

And today, I've decided, I'm going to find out.

When?

Well, I just don't know. Whenever it feels like the right time to me, I guess.

So, back to present time.

I am, currently, lying out the grass of the lower baseball field of Konoha High, under the shade of a giant eucalyptus tree with my group of weird, but interesting, friends. To my right side lays Naruto, quietly dozing in the afternoon sun, his beautiful golden hair sparkling from the…

Oh, just forget what I was saying.

On the left of me, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka sit upright, chatting away about some boy named Johnny who was playing his guitar in English today.

On the other side of them are Shikamaru, Chouji, and Gaara, who are all sharing a bag of ranch Doritos and a giant can of root-beer.

On the other side of Naruto, Neji and Lee- who are both openly gay (for each other) by the way- are sitting together; Lee resting his back against the tree and Neji leaning his back against Lee, while Lee plays with his hair.

Along with the aforementioned, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino are all lying down stomach-first on the grass in front of Naruto and me, playing a friendly game of Go-Fish.

All in all, it's basically your everyday average normal day afterschool. 6th period was released about 10 minutes ago, so we haven't really been here all that long.

This means that it will be another, oh, hour or so before I have Naruto all to myself, which also means that I wont be able to verify my sexuality until that time.

Horray for me, ne?

"Hey Sasuke, what are you thinking about?"

The voice shocks me out of my thoughts, and I look over at the owner of the question.

"Why do you ask, Naruto?"

"Well, your forehead has some creases in it right there," he said, than lifted his hand up to trace the small grooves in my skin. "I was just wondering what it was that was making you so frustrated."

Trying to hide the faint blush that was softly adorning my pale cheeks, I turned my head away and looked up at the sky.

"Sasuke?"

"Betsuni, Naruto, don't worry about it"

I felt his gaze linger on me, than felt it leave as a newcomer approached our little group.

"Hey Hinata-chan! How are you today?" Naruto shouted happily, getting up from his lying down position and hugging her.

"H-Hello, Naruto-san. I-I'm f-fine, thanks."

Oh god, how I hate Hinata Hyuuga. I really, really, really…

"Sasuke, your face is scrunched up again, are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked loudly.

Hinata looked over at me and smiled hesitantly. "H-Hi Uchiha-san."

I looked up at Naruto and smiled, ignoring Hinata completely.

"I'm just fine, Naruto, just fine…"

I trailed off as Naruto started talking animatedly with the dark haired girl. Don't ask me what the hell they were talking about though, because Naruto was talking too fast to comprehend, and Hinata wasn't saying anything at all.

Though, then again, does she ever when Naruto is around? Don't answer that.

So yeah, now I'm pretty pissed off.

You see, I really hate Hinata. Don't ask me why, as I don't feel like elaborating on that subject, but because of that, I hate it even _more_ when she talks to Naruto; especially when they're talking around me. Whenever they do, I get this huge pang of jealousy because she gets to hear his beautifu…wait, I mean, annoying, voice talk to her so lively and happily, and she _doesn't even talk back._ She's so lucky that he talks to her so much, but she wont even respond; at all.

It pisses me off.

I mean, yeah, I talk to him a lot too, but he never is as happy when he talks to me; he's more…I don't know, quiet and hesitant about what he says. This is probably because we're supposed to be rivals (not that I want to be, of course) and he wants to make sure he doesn't say something that I can 'use against him' or something like that.

I look up as Hinata says that she needs to go, and walks over to Neji, saying something about a family meeting and that he needs to come home early. He nods, then she says goodbye and walks hurriedly off.

Good riddance, in my opinion.

The rest of the afternoon flies by quickly after that, and soon it's 4:25 and we all say our goodbyes; well, except Naruto and me.

Since we both live really close to each other, we usually walk home together after school. This, obviously, presents me with the perfect opportunity to put my sexuality-self-enlightenment plan into action.

So, here it goes.

"Hey Naruto, lets get going," I say flatly as I pick up my bag from the ground and loop the shoulder-strap around my head.

Repeating my same actions, he said a simple "hai" and we started off of the campus.

We reached the front of the school shortly and walked down the stairs, made a sharp left at the street and headed towards the subway.

"So Sasuke, do you understand how to write that essay for Kakashi's English class?" Naruto asked softly, striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, sure, I guess, why?"

"Well, there's this one part in it that I don't get, and I was wondering if you could help me with it."

I looked over at him. "And that part would be?"

He looked at me as well, than hopped over a ditch in the sidewalk. "Well, I don't really particularly understand how English sentences are structured, or how to use them in a paragraph, so I have basically no clue on how to write an entire essay."

I chuckled softly, earning a glare from my companion.

"What's so funny?"

I smirked. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?"

He just glared at me harder.

I chuckled again. "Seriously, Naruto, you really should pay attention more in class. You're in High School now, it's bound determined to be more difficult than Junior High."

He frowned and looked away.

"So, will you help me or not?"

"Yes Naruto, I will help you."

My guess would be that this compensated for my earlier comments, as his glare then turned into a joyful smile.

"So, when do you want the help?" I said as we arrived at the subway.

He wrinkled his nose, looked at his watch, than replied "what about today?"

Beings as it was only about 4:35, and we would probably reach his apartment by 4:50, I agreed and we entered the vehicle. Spotting two seats at the end of the car, I motioned to Naruto to follow me. We walked over quickly and claimed the seats, resting our bags on our legs.

During the ride, we both made small comments about another passengers' hair, or how both of our school days had gone, etc… It wasn't really that interesting, so when our stop came up, we had no problems heading off of the train quickly to make way for more passengers.

It didn't take us that long to reach Naruto's apartment, and for the next hour or so I tried to get a tiny ounce of knowledge to stick in his head. Alas, it didn't work, and by the end of our study session, just about the only thing he knew how to do was write "I hate English class, it is very boring" in English.

"I swear, Naruto," I said as I sipped the drink he had brought me "I never thought anyone could be this incompetent in English class, but you have proved me wrong."

He frowned as he poured a glass of lemonade for himself and set the pitcher on the table. "I told you, I suck at English. It makes zero sense to me."

I shook my head and took another sip. It was silent after that, and I slowly realized that this was my chance. So, I decided to take it.

"Hey, Naruto," I asked slowly as I set my glass down "Do you think I could, um, try something?"

He looked over at me, puzzled by my question.

"Um, sure, I guess, what is it?"

"Well, you kind of have to, um, close your eyes first." I said softly.

He looked at me puzzled again, shrugged, than closed his eyes.

This was it. This was when I would finally discover what exactly I was.

I was terrified.

Nonetheless, I got off of the couch and walked over to Naruto, who was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Slowly, very, very, _very_ slowly I moved my head forward…

and kissed him.

'Oh my god,' I thought softly 'I'm gay.'

I couldn't believe it; I was seriously, totally, completely gay. And by god, I was gay for Naruto.

I loved him.

Oh shit.

But, than again…this feeling, this…wonderfully good, outstanding feeling; I loved it. I've never felt this way about someone before, it's so different and strange, but it's also a good strange.

You get what I'm saying?

It was as I realized this fact that I came to comprehend exactly what I was doing.

I was kissing Naruto; and he was kissing me back.

What the hell?

I softly pulled my head away and looked up to find Naruto staring at me, a faint pink blush adorning his sun kissed cheeks.

I coughed and looked away as a blush appeared on my cheeks as well. "Um…"

"Sasuke, do you like me?" Naruto asked suddenly.

I looked up at him and nodded.

He smiled. "Good."

I halted my nodding for a second. "Wait, does that mean that you…?"

I stopped when he began to nod with a big, wide smile on his face.

I swear I was so happy that I could have magically summoned a pink unicorn and flown away trailing sparkles behind me just then.

Though, I guess I would look pretty gay if I did, huh? But than again…

I am gay, so who cares?

* * *

**Ah hah hah, I love my ending. It's kind of abrupt, but I still love it. R&R!! I'll give you cookies *shows cookies* ^^**


End file.
